a new life
by finnvsjake
Summary: legit gets suck in minecraft bad summary I know
1. Chapter 1

hey guys finnvsjack here with a new story i will proble miss spell sorry:(

a new life chapter 1 storm

legit:hi my name is legit i play minecraft,skyrim,deadisland i wear a creeper t-shirt jeans and hat my famley is going to l.a

mom:legit stop recording

dad:you can when we land

legit:fine i'll just play minecraft

dad: we are going to get a drink

*leaves*

legit:ok

?:can i sit here

legit:yea

?:whats your name

legit:legit whats your

sindy:sindy

legit:nice to meet you sindy

sindy:you to

radio:we are haveings*buzz*  
put seat belt

BOOM

sindy we have to get off this plane

legit:what about my parents

sindy :fine see you later

legit:daaaaad

dad:legit go i'll see you soon

legit:noo

dad:go now!

*starts to run*

legit: sindy

*pass out

sindy:legit get up

legit:uug

*sindy kicks legit in the balls*

legit:what the heck

sindy:good your awake

legit:where am i

sindy:minecraft my home

legit:cool crap i new wook

*runs to a tree and pumches it*

legit:aaa that hurt

sindy:ya

legit:can i ask you why you have fangs

sindy:i am the queen of cave spiders 


	2. Chapter 2

hey guy here chapter 2

chapter 2 new friends old shack legits pov

legit:cool I guese hey! my backpack

*looks in side*

legit hey my laptop,ipod,tripod and camra

sindy: why do you have all that stuff?

legit: i am a youtuber

sindy: a what?

legit:I make videos

sindy: well that is cool

legit:it is getting dark

sindy: i have to go

legit: you'r leaving me out here

sindy: there is a shack nere here

*sindy leaves*

legit: ok crap creeper

*i start to run*

*trip face plant*

legit: what the heck did I trip on

legit:cool a trap door

*opens trap door gosin side trun on the light on his camra*

legit:redstone lamps cool

legit mind: 4 beds 2 chest a workbench

*i seat on a bed and open my laptop and click on vlogs and plays vlog 1

vlog

legit: hey guy legitglenn here with my first vlog to day i am going to tell you on upcoming thangs first minecraft let's play will be up 2 skyrim let's play will be up but my famly is going to la but i will record vlogs there to bye guys end of vlog 1 ?thats cool

legit:wahaha

?: names nero

legit:mine is...

nero:legitglenn

legit:no just legit why do you have grey...

nero: i am herobrines son

legit:wait what?!

nero:i will not kill you

legit:...ok

nero: you ok dude

legit: ya

*dies of not haveing oxugeny*  
(i cant spell:( )

well that is it for chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

hey guy im back from boy scout camp :D it rained for 4 days :(  
I will most like will miss spell or say/type something rong don't tell I know but here is chapter 3

chapter 3 new lives

legit:where am I

?:where you think

legit mind: where i think?

legit:who are you

?:you don't remenber(-cant spell :/)

legit:no

?:my nickname is tanman

legit:tanner?!

tanner:yes

legit:how did you get here

tanner:not the point

legit:what is the point

*tanner punches legit on the head*

legit:what was that for!?

tanner:you are now 16

legit;wait what?!

nero:legit wack up

tanner:see you later you

*nero slaps legit legit wacks up*

legit:ahahahahah

nero: dude you ok

legit:ya i am fine

nero:you look older

sindy:legit where are you

nero:crap sindy got to go

legit:down here sindy

sindy:hey legit wait what happen to you

legit:what o i am 16 now

*sindy slaps legit*

nero:ahahahah

legit: shut up nero

sindy:nero!?

nero:hey sindy looooooonnnnnngggg time no see

sindy:ya

cliffhanger i hate thouse but the next chapter name is nero past :D but i am still working on it so it mite be a whyle

ican't spell bye guys 


	4. Chapter 4 nero past

hey guys sorry for not updateing school and all. but the most thank i dont't like my l-r shift dose not chapter 4 ps sence my shift so i will use ;  
chapter 4 nero past

legit; wait you know each other

both; yes

legit; nero why did you want to leave

sindy; we dated 2 years age

legit; ...ok

sindy; wait happen to you nero

nero my dad

legit; herbrine

nero; it all sarted when he made me break up with sindy he said that I need to rule the nether

legit;hmm so what happen

nero; i ran away

legit;and you came here

nero; ya

sindy;so that happen but you been gone for 2 year your dad came to me asking ifing I know where you are

legit; so there is a nether portol nere by

nero; ya but i destored some of it so he cant follow me

legit;nice so we need to go get some obsemin

sindy; yes

well guys here chapter 4 not how i had it put on my note book but it will. thanks for the revews to guys pm me if you have any thank to ask me finnvsjake . legitglenn out... 


End file.
